True love
by Crystal Tokyo
Summary: Is it over before it starts? OPPS!! Said to much PLZ Read or I Might Cry. (Sniffle)
1. Chapter 1

True Love

"He can't be!" Relina cries out.

"I am truly sorry Miss Relina, but it is true." replies Widow Lucreitcia Noin-Peacecraft.

At this Relina Faints.

*I guess now is a good tie to fill you in on all the details. 5 years after EW Lucrietcia and Millardo get married and have a baby boy. They name their son John. A year later Lucrietcia gets news Millardo died in a terrorist attack on the space colonies. A month later Relina and Heero decide to get married. 2 months after that is where my story begins. *

"Thank you lord!" Lucrietcia says as Relina wakes up.

"Tell me I was dreaming! Tell me he is not dead!" Relina says tears swelling in her eyes.

"If I said that I would be lying." Lucrietcia said sadly.

"Daddy...Daddy..."they hear someone say sadly.

They headed towards 1 year old John's room.

As Lucreitcia comforted John, Relina sank to the floor. Memories of Heero and thoughts of the family they could have had flooded into her mind.

*2 and 1/2 years later...*

"Wa,Wa,Wa..."cries a two year old girl.

Relina wakes up to the sound of the little girl.

"What is wrong Jewel?" Relina asks her daughter.

"Mommy...I...want...my...daddy." the little girl manages to say. 

"Don't worry I will find him, you just get some rest." Relina answers her daughter.

*The next day during breakfast...*

Ding Dong

Relina looks at Lucrietcia wondering who would be at the door.

"I get it, I get it!" yells Jewel.

At this Relina goes to watch her daughter.

"Uncle Trowa, Miss Anita!" Jewel yells while hugging them.

Relina heads towards her surprise guests and...

BANG


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Mommy!" Jewel yells, as Trowa grabs Jewel around the waist.

Anita runs to call an ambulance and Lucrietcia kneels down next to Relina who is bleeding badly.

*A day later...*

"Mommy please wake up soon." Jewel says sitting on her mother's hospital bed.

"Jewel are you O.K.?" Relina asks seeing that her daughter is crying.

"Mommy you are awake!" Jewel yells hearing her mother's voice.

At that moment Lucreitcia walks in.

"Relina your awake!" Lucreitcia says.

Then Lucreitcia pokes her head out and calls Trowa. She grabs Jewel and walks out. Trowa and someone else step into the room.

"Relina someone wants to see you." Trowa says, then he left.

*I know it is short but I could not think last night.*


	3. Chapter 3

True Love  
Chapter 3  
  
  
As Trowa left Relina started to feel that she knew this person. She closed her eyes as an image of Heero the last time she saw him flashed through her mind. She saw his handsome face, his unruly chestnut hair, and his emotionless Persian blue eyes. What surprised her though was not the point that she remembered what he looked like but the point when she opened her eyes he was still there. But instead of the emotionless eyes she saw worry, regret, and love in them.  
  
"Please let this be real!" Relina begged God.  
  
"Relina..." Was the answer she got.  
  
Forgetting the wound on her side she ran towards him. He happily caught her. Then she felt the pain.  
  
"OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled finally felling the pain.  
  
Heero picked her up and laid her on the bed. He examined her wound to make sure it was not bleeding. At that moment Jewel comes in to make sure her Mom is OK. She sees this strange man standing next to her Mom who is obviously in pain (Even a 2 year old could tell). Jewel attacks this strange man. Being a small 2 year old girl he caught her. At that moment 3 1/2 year old john walked in.  
  
"Uncle Heero!!!!!!!!!" John yelled bring Lucrietcia in.  
  
John ran right into Heero's arms after Heero set the stunned girl down. Lucreitcia smiled. Relina looked over at Jewel who was still stunned. Then Jewel turned to her Mom wide eyed.  
  
"Mom who is that?" At this Heero looks over at Relina hurt in his eyes.  
  
"Heero I want you to meet Jewel....." Relina says while staring into Heero's hurt eyes "Your daughter." Relina finally manages to say.   
  
Jewel and Heero look at Relina expecting her to burst out laughing and say she was joking but she never did.  
  
"Would you like me to prove this to you?" Relina says a hint of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
Jewel shakes her head yes expecting her Mom to have them all take some test or something like that.  
  
"Fine. I have wanted to do this ever since you left Heero." Relina says as she gets up.  
  
She walked right up to him told him to lean towards her because he was about 1/2 a foot taller than her. She then deeply kissed him on the lips it took him a second but he kissed her back.  
  
Jewel gasped in surprise because she knew her mother would kiss one person and one person only. Her father. When they broke the kiss Jewel ran up to him and hugged him tightly. 5 minutes later they are all sitting and talking  
  
"Heero why did you leave? Why was I told you were dead?" Relina asked.  
  
"Relina I didn't leave I was taken by some organization. I guess they told everyone I was dead. But I spent every day trying to get free and find you but_" Heero was cut off by a loud sound...  
  
  
*BANG!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
*Do you like it?*  



	4. Chapter 4

  
True Love  
Chapter 4  
  
"Heero NO!" Relina screams.  
  
"DADDY!" Jewel yells.  
  
"Jewel go get help!" Relina yells.  
  
Jewel runs out of the room. Relina falls to her knees beside Heero sobbing.  
  
"(Sob, sob) Heero.. (Sob, sob) a-are y-you O.K.?" Relina asks through tears.  
  
"I-I w-will b-be f-fine." Heero says weakly and painfully.  
  
Relina looks for where he was shot and finds him bleeding from his chest and his stomach. At that moment Trowa, Anita, Jewel, Lucreitcia, John, Duo, Hilde, and 3 doctors run in. Anita and Hilde see Heero and grab Jewel and quickly take her out of the room. Duo and Trowa see Heero and grab the sobbing Relina and take her out of the room as Lucrietcia grabs John and also leaves. Anita was calming Jewel down, Lucreitcia was calming Relina down and one of the doctors walked out.  
  
"Ms.Peacecraft I need to talk to you." The doctor said.  
  
"Yes?" Relina asks as she walked over.  
  
They talk in hushed voices. Then...  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!" Relina yells right before she faints with tears running down her face.  



End file.
